<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Me by anshulazear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365861">Open Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear'>anshulazear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, Hospitalization, Letters, Moving On, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here the blood of the crucifix <br/>Stains my hands a violent red<br/>While feathers tumble from my back<br/>The moon seems to pass me by<br/>And I realise<br/>That falling, really falling<br/>Can feel like flying if you try hard enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MaverickTheKiller</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck Oliver/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you really wanna feel this I'd recommend listening to The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. The Link below is a good one.</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDjlFq6zTJg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was feeling down. Nothing new for her. Today was another bad day.</p>
<p>She dragged herself out of her bed, she looked at her now slim and pale self .</p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here. Have mine. You look slimmer than usual. Not that you were fat or anything i-i just thought you might want some"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiles brightly at the stammering girl before her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"thank you. It's very sweet of you"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback ends</em>
</p>
<p>She drags her feet towards the bathroom. No point stinking out your own house right?</p>
<p>Once she's as satisfied with her smell as she can be, she simply throws on a bathrobe and heads to her room. She opens her bedside drawer and a stack of pink and black envelopes sit in there. Some unopened, most yet to read.</p>
<p>She picks up all of them.</p>
<p>She skim reads the titles until she finds the one she needs.</p>
<p>
  <b>Open Me when your having a crappy day ver 10</b>
</p>
<p>She opens the letter and begins reading</p>
<p>
  <b>To my dearest Jadelyn.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Another one? Damn girl. You need to see someone about it. Seriously though Jade, it hurts me that you have had to open this letter. I wish you nothing but happiness and you promised. So keep your promise okay? Just remember I love you Jade.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From your lover XXX</b>
</p>
<p>Somehow. Those few words help her make it through the day. That promise. No THEIR promise, helps her manage. And she does with the help of the letters her lover wrote her. For another 6 months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>^12 Months Later^</p>
<p>Jade is sitting in the changing room. It's her wedding day today. She can't help but smile as thinks of her new partner. But her smile falters. Today's the last letter in the shape of a recording.</p>
<p>"Miss West. We prepared the tape and TV you requested."</p>
<p>"thank you, you may go now."</p>
<p>She looks at the TV.</p>
<p>The last letter from her.</p>
<p>She sighs and turns the TV on.</p>
<p>Her bright gummy smile fills the screen. She looks beautiful. Even with the tubes pouring out of her nose.</p>
<p>"Jadey. You finally did it. You got through all 120 days of pain and hardships. The 60 days of getting back out there. The 40 days of falling in love. And now. Well now you getting married, so I'll keep this short so your not late. "</p>
<p>"Jade. The time we spent together was the best time of my life. You made these past 4 years of my life so much happier. I truly am grateful. I know you don't want to admit it but you know what happened to us wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>"I wish I could be the one to wait for you at the isle but God has decided that my time is up. I asked for you to leave that night Jade, not because I didn't want you to be with me for the last moments of my life. But because I didn't want to break you beyond repair.I mean look how long it took for you to get here now? I know it would've killed you. Before I go Jade I'll sing you a song. Just part of our favourite."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Summer after high school, when we first met<br/>We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br/>And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof<br/>Talk about our future like we had a clue<br/>Never planned that one day I'd be losing you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In another life, I would be your girl<br/>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br/>In another life, I would make you stay<br/>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br/>The one that got away"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tears can be see both from the girl on the screen and the girl watching.</b>
</p>
<p>Jade. This will be the last time we see each other. You have your own life now. I'm not going to interfere. So Jade don't cry on your wedding day unless you crying to your partner and don't run away. This is your shot at happiness. I guess I'm gonna have to do this properly.</p>
<p>Jadelyn West. I Victoria Maria Vega love you to the moon and back. And I promise I'm another life that allows and supports us fully. We WILL be together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye Jade</em>
</p>
<p>The screen goes black and the girl watching sits there. Tears freely flowing out of her eyes. Refusing to accept that her past love is gone. She shakes her head in denial.</p>
<p>She doesn't even hear the knock on her door.</p>
<p>Or her best friend telling her it's okay.</p>
<p>All she hears is that sound. That sound that will haunt her forever.</p>
<p>The flat line. And the parents of her lover crying uncontrollably . Whispering harsh realities down the phone.</p>
<p>She stands and wipes her tears</p>
<p>Her words ring in her ears. "You have your own life Jade"</p>
<p>She smiles at her Husband, broken as she may be</p>
<p>Tori is the one that got away.</p>
<p>And soon she is walking down the isle. Her husband smiling brightly at her,as her best friend mouths "Looking amazing".</p>
<p>She knows. She has to let go, but not completely. She can't. She breathes in deeply.</p>
<p>"I do"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goodbye Tori. I love you too</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and I hope you all have a Happy New Year :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>